Albus Potter and the Darkening Journey
by SharonMckellie
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter and the Continuing Journey. It is Albus's second year at Hogwarts and it is anything but normal. There is talk that Voldemort has been resurrected, but who resurrected him?
1. Chapter 1

***Before you begin reading this is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Continuing Journey which you can read on my page. *I also do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to their original owners! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**THE VISITOR**

Albus packed all his belongings into his suitcase. He tried to convince his father that he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but, sadly, his plan failed. Hogwarts was the last place he wanted to go. The summer sun shone brightly through his bedroom window. He looked at the busy people watering their gardens. Albus suddenly lost track of where of he was, and began searching for his wand. It was lying on his dresser. Next to his wand was the smashed picture he had broken last year. James had tried to fix it with "Reparo," but nothing happened.

"Albus."

Albus turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway. Her hair was shining that same beautiful ginger color as it always had.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Albus couldn't look at his mother. Her radiant beauty however made his eyes meet hers. She grabbed Albus and embraced him into a hug. Her perfume smelled like jasmine flowers.

"Dear, I know you don't want to go but-"

Albus interrupted her.

"I don't want to go!"

"Listen to me! I know you don't, but your father would want you to. Hogwarts was and still is his home."

Albus didn't care. He still didn't want to go. Ginny tried many times to persuade him to go, but he ignored her. Harry had ended the argument last night when he told Albus he was going anyway. Ginny left Albus's bedroom in a depressed state. Albus picked up the suitcase handle and carried it into the living room. He saw a plate of cookies on the table. Just as he was about to reach for one, he saw his father staring at him.

"Albus…listen…"

"I know I have to go," Albus interjected.

Albus grabbed a cookie. Harry sighed heavily. Albus began to chew his cookie slowly while in thought. When he finally swallowed, he spoke.

"What if You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort," Harry interrupted him.

"Okay. What if he…." Albus stopped talking.

"Albus, no one is going to harm you. If they try, I will run up to Hogwarts as fast as I can."

Albus laughed at the thought of this. He could see his thirty-seven year old father running in place. Harry rubbed his head. Every time he did this, Albus's heart would beat rapidly. He knew that his father's scar was hurting. However, Harry was very clever at hiding this fact. Suddenly, Lily began running around the room. She had James's wand in her hand. She pointed it in every direction. Harry slapped her on the hand, and took the wand from her.

"Never…ever…EVER…play with a wand."

Albus had never seen his father be so harsh to Lily. Her eyes became watery. Harry hugged her and whispered something to her that Albus could not hear. Lily wiped her eyes and ran upstairs. She ran into James on the way up. He was carrying his suitcase down the steps.

"Lily!"

James averted Lily and safely reached the bottom of the stairs.

"All packed," Harry asked.

"Yes sir, I'm so excited!"

Despite James's happiness, Albus was still in a gloomy mood. Harry noticed that Albus was looking blue. He smiled suddenly and spoke.

"Guess who's going to take you to the station?"

Albus shrugged.

"Aunt Hermione."

Albus smiled a little. Hermione was great. She always made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. However, Albus knew she would bring Hugo. He always picked on Albus, and would put him down. She would also bring Rose, who was in Albus's year. They had always gotten along great.

"Aren't you coming too," Albus asked his father.

"I'm sorry Al. Work," Harry said a little unhappy.

"Oh…work."  
>Albus desperately wanted his father to go with him. He always felt safer knowing that his father was there. Suddenly, James began asking his father for "girl" advice. Albus saw this as a chance to leave the room. As he left he heard his father say, "but don't judge a book by its cover." Albus doubted he would ever be interested in girls. They all looked at Albus funny, and called him "Shorty." While thinking about marrying a girl, Albus heard the front door open.<p>

"Harry!"

As soon as the door opened, the air became filled with Hermione's perfume, and Albus knew who had come to through the door.

"James…are you ready?"

"Yes," James said.

Harry cleared his throat, and James corrected himself by saying, "Yes madam." Albus then came into the room.

"Hello Al. Have you gotten taller?"

Hermione liked to point out this untrue fact. Albus knew he hadn't grown an inch over the summer.

"Him? "Taller?"

Albus didn't realize who the voice belonged to until Hugo came into the picture. His voice was much lower than normal.

"I'm just kidding Al."

It seemed that everyone was changing except Albus. He wanted to go to a different school. He wanted to be normal. However, being Harry Potter's son was anything but normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**THE MISTAKES**

As soon as Albus got on the train, he looked out the window. His father was nowhere to be found. Albus wondered why his father had to work so much. However, since Hermione had been granted a position to teach Muggle Studies, she sat next to Albus in the train compartment. As she put up Albus's trunk, she noticed that he was looking glum.

"Are you okay Al?"

"Fine," he lied.

Hermione simply brushed her hair and sat down. Hugo kept bugging her about seeing Delilah. The fellow Ravenclaw whom Albus saw Hugo kiss last year. Hermione kept denying this request, but Hugo kept piling on the old, "I'm almost fifteen" speech. James was busy reading. His reading glasses kept slipping off his nose.

Suddenly, Hermione sprang to her feet probably so she could get away from the annoying requests of Hugo.

"I'm going to get a Butterbeer. We must have missed the sweeties."

Right before Hermione reached the door she patted Albus on the head and said, "Stay here Harry," and left the compartment.

Albus looked at James. However, James ignored him. Hugo didn't seem to take notice either. He had his arms folded until suddenly he spoke.

"Forget it! I'm going to see her." And with that, Hugo left the compartment.

Albus laid his head on the window. It was warm. The sun was temperate against his face. Albus looked at the window and began thinking about his dad again. Suddenly, a flash blinded him as he saw a face. The face of You-Know-Who stained his eyelids. Suddenly, everything went black. The smell of Hermione's perfume filled his nostrils again. Albus slowly opened his eyes, and saw that she had a cold rag over his forehead. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What happened," Albus asked bewildered.

Before someone could answer him, the train jolted. It jolted so badly that it scared Hermione. Suddenly, Albus saw Rose. He had not seen her since the arrival at the train station. She had to talk to Professor Stephens about class schedules.

"Are you all right," Rose said trembling.

Albus smiled and nodded. Hermione hoisted Albus off the seat.

"I'm so sorry Al, I called you Harry. My mistake."

"So she did know what she said", Albus thought.

"I have to go meet up with the staff."

Before she left, she told Rose and James to take care of Albus. They both nodded.

"Where's Hugo," Rose said looking around.

"Probably chewing a girl's face off," James said jokingly.

"How did she know she messed up my name?"

"I told her," James said smiling. "I saw the look you made when she said it."

"Are you sure you're okay," Rose asked.

Albus shook his head. Why was everyone making a big deal out of this? Still, Albus thought about Voldemort. The more Albus thought about his face, the more frightened he became. When Rose, Albus, and James stepped onto the platform they saw Hagrid. He was still huge, and still wore a gray beard.

"Ello Al."

Albus smiled at Hagrid. Hoping they wouldn't receive rock cakes, the three passed him. When they reached the boats, James had fled. Since James was in his fourth year, he again had to ride in the carriages. While gliding across the lake, the boats made ripples along the bank.

"Oh! Albus, would you like to see my new books?"

Rose opened up her small leather rucksack and pulled out a book that Albus never recognized.

"It was written by a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. He lost his memory in a great battle. This was written after he lost his memory."

Rose handed Albus a lilac book. The title was inscribed in gold letters.

"_Who Am I_," Albus said with a little wonder in his voice.

"I think it's a fascinating read. He also wrote more."

Rose pulled out another book entitled _Magical Me_.

"I think he wrote this before the incident. Poor fellow. Of course, my mum told me not to read them because he was a fraud or something."

Rose talked all the way up to the castle. Albus desperately wanted to tell her to shut up but kept his mouth shut. Finally, when they got to the Great Hall, Albus wanted to go to bed. Sadly, he and Rose had to wait while the first years were sorted into their houses. As soon as the sorting was over, a fellow Slytherin said,

"You forgot another first year! Albus!"

Albus looked over and saw that the Slytherin was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Professor McGonagall ignored this and told the students to begin feasting. Albus looked down at the table and grabbed some pudding. Suddenly, he thought about his father. How was he? Was he thinking about him? He just wished his father was there. Without him, Albus felt alone. He desperately wanted to go home. Now more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**INTO THE FOREST**

Albus and Rose got their class schedules the following morning. They only had one class together: potions. After messing up the "Aqua-Erupto" spell in Herbology, Albus found Rose waiting for him in the corridor.

"How did Herbology go," Rose asked.

"Well…how did Defense Against the Dark Arts go," Albus said not wanting to tell her that he messed up a spell.

"I was paired with Scorpius. We were told to do "Immobulus on a glass beaker. Sadly, I froze him instead."

Albus chuckled a little, but stopped himself. He remembered not being able to perform a spell when everyone else could.

"Well, we better get to Potions. I don't want Grindle to hang me up on his wall," Albus said changing the subject.

They made their way to Potions by taking the usual route; down the stairs, through the corridors, and to the dungeons. Albus and Rose took their seats into the classroom. It was dark with very little light. Quickly, Albus took out his book and quill. Professor Grindle made a glance toward him. He saw Grindle staring at him, so he pretended to read. He could still feel Grindle's eyes burning a hole in his neck. Albus didn't look up. He sat quietly. As he sat a memory found its way to Albus's brain. It began to make a mental picture Albus could see and remember a year ago when his father saved him from Professor Grindle deep inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Turn your books to page 887, we shall begin our…" Professor Grindle paused. Albus looked up. Grindle wasn't staring at him anymore. He was staring at the doorway. Albus turned and saw Andrew making his way to the front of the room.

"A little late are we," Professor Grindle asked.

Andrew took a seat at the back of the room. The candle light was directly on him. Albus could see a bit of hair around Andrew's face. However, Albus pushed the thought aside. He just thought everyone around him was changing. Little did he know that Andrew was changing greatly. Suddenly, Grindle continued his lecture.

"This term will start with the study of werewolves. Werewolves are very deadly creatures. They will hunt, kill, and maim anyone who stands in their way."

Albus suddenly thought about Teddy Lupin. His father was a werewolf. However, Harry had told him that Teddy's father treated it more like a condition rather than being a deadly creature. While thinking of deadly werewolves, Albus didn't realize that Professor Grindle assigned homework. When class had been dismissed, Rose had told him that they had to read eight chapters on the werewolf. Albus sighed deeply, but he knew Grindle would kill him if he didn't read. That night, Albus read and read until his brain was full of information. However, he fell asleep on chapter six. Finally, he went to bed and had the strangest dream. A chalkboard was choking him while Professor Grindle kept asking questions. Suddenly, Albus heard a noise that awoke his from his sleep.

"Albus, did you hear that," an unknown voice whispered.

Albus sat up and saw that James was looking around the room.

"It's probably the wind. Let's go back to sleep," Albus said tiredly.

James quickly grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and suddenly gasped.

"It looks like Andrew, and he's headed straight to the Forbidden Forest!"

Albus's heart jumped. The Forbidden Forest was the last place he wanted to go. James quickly ran out the door. Albus, knowing not to lose his brother, chased after him.

"James! Come on!"

Albus whispered so harshly when he spoke that his throat started to get dry. Quietly, he and James went through the double doors that led outside to the grounds. James and Albus raced past Hagrid's and were almost to the gates of the forest when Albus spoke.

"There's no way I'm going in there."

"Fine. You can stay out here all by yourself," James said harshly.

Albus, not wanting to get eaten by the creatures of his imagination, decided to go with James. They walked past the undernourished trees, and noticed that the ground was wet and sticky. James suggested that it was dew. However, they would soon find out that it wasn't dew at all. James lighted his wand and saw hundreds of dead acromantula lying on the ground. It startled him so badly that he fell over a stump and landed on the ground. He tried to get up, but was stuck. Stuck not in dew, but stuck in a gigantic spider web.

"Help," James screamed trying to untangle himself from the web.

"I don't know any spells," Albus said trying to think.

"Think of something dad knows," James said looking at a spider that was coming right toward him.

Its fangs were slimy and greasy. Suddenly, a hundred more spiders popped out of the ground and began coming toward Albus. Thinking about the list of spells Rose talked about over the summer, Albus tried to think of how to set James free. Finally, Albus spoke.

"Reducto," he said.

Nothing happened.

"Try something else," James said kicking at the spiders.

Albus pressed deeper into his brain. Finally, he thought about the spell Ron had taught him. He would use it all the time to kill even the smallest spiders.

"Arania Exumai!"

A jet of white light bolted from the tip of Albus's wand. It hit the web, and James was free!

Quick as a flash, James grabbed Albus by the arm and the two raced back towards the castle. The two entered the castle panting and gasping for breath. Forgetting all about Andrew and the need to be quiet, James spoke in a loud voice.

"I thought I was a goner!"

Albus tried to quiet him down from the excitement in the forest, but it was too late. Professor McGonagall was standing in the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THE ENCOUNTER**

"Albus! We worked hard to get those ten points," Rose told Albus the following morning.

Professor McGonagall had taken away ten house points from Gryffindor. Albus and James had also received detention for being out so late at night.

"So…you think Andrew is a…werewolf?"

"I know it sounds mad, but Andrew missed half the term last year. I also heard Andrew tell Scorpius that he and McGonagall talked it out. Talked what out," Albus said spitting out information.

Rose put her hand under her chin. She thought long and hard.

"I know! Let's go back to the forest tonight. Maybe we can find Andrew and help him."

Albus didn't like this idea but it was the only way to help Andrew. So that night, he and Rose went into the dark mass of trees. This time, spiders were nowhere to be found. Rose bumped into a tree and groaned. Suddenly, Albus heard her whisper, "Lumos." Her wand tip lit up a ghostly light. Albus said "Lumos" as well, and his wand did the same. They began searching for Andrew. He just had to be there. Albus moved his wand over a tree. Three long scratch marks were etched on the bark.

"We need to leave," Albus said as he began to leave.

"We can't leave Andrew," said Rose moving further into the forest.

"Rose," Albus whispered.

The next thing Albus knew was that he was on the ground gasping for breath. A great hairy creature scratched his arm. He could feel the blood running down his arm. Suddenly, the hairy creature ran away, howling at the moon.

"Are you all right," Rose said helping Albus to his feet.

She suddenly gasped as she looked at Albus's arm. Quickly, she and Albus ran back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**HIS WAND**

Harry walked to his office going the usual route when he was stopped suddenly by Ms. Falser. Her hair was untidy, and part of her coat was falling off her arms. She panted and gasped for breath.

"Mr. Potter, they have got followers in the courtroom. Minister Shacklebolt wants you to hear their testimonies."

Harry did not want to go the courtrooms and hear false accusations of Voldemort returning. Everyone was now paranoid, in the Wizarding World that Voldemort had returned. Harry knew that this was untrue. Feeling tired, he walked down to the courtrooms and heard a screaming woman. Her voice was so loud that it could be heard from down the hallway.

"HE'S BACK! TRUST ME! HE WILL KILL EVERY LAST MUGGLE-BORN ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN AGAIN!"

Harry entered cautiously into the room. Kingsley was sitting in the Minister seat with his arms folded across his chest. Still the woman began to scream. Harry's ears began to ring as the woman was finally ushered from the stand.

"That was Penelope Williams. She was a fellow death-eater when Voldemort first came to power," said a secretary.

Harry then saw a Ministry official talking to one of the followers. His pointed beard and wrinkled face showed signs of aging. He was an old wizard whom had heard enough of the rumors about Voldemort.

"Where is You-Know-Who? What is his plan?"

The follower, this time a man, sat quietly in his seat not looking at the wizard.

"Take him away," the old wizard said.

As the follower was dragged from the room, he neither screamed nor cried. This person frightened Harry more than the follower named Penelope. Finally, Harry was allowed to leave. His eyes were droopy as he got to his office. Still, he wanted more answers. He demanded to Ms. Falser that he speak to Penelope Williams. Harry waited and waited until Penelope entered the room.

"Now…tell me more about Voldemort."

Penelope cowered in fear at the sound of the name.

"Tell me Penelope."

Still, she said not a word. Anger boiling in his head, Harry finally spoke.

"If you're not going to tell me then get out of my sight."

Penelope was about to leave the room when she turned and said, "He's back."

"He's not back Penelope," Harry said getting irritated.

"Oh, but he is. Even if you're too mad to see it."

With that, Penelope left the office leaving Harry to deal with unwanted paperwork. Harry sat down in his chair and began to drift off to sleep when the door opened. Harry jumped out of his chair as Ron came into the room.

"Good news. Albus isn't the one that brought back Voldemort. It's Andrew."

Harry almost smiled at this until he thought about what Ron just said: "isn't the one that brought back Voldemort." Voldemort wasn't back. Harry couldn't believe this. Ron, his best friend, also thought Voldemort was back.

"Hermione got a death-eater to talk. He told us that Andrew brought him back. You should've seen her. She was –"

"He's not back Ron," Harry interrupted.

Ron looked Harry into the eyes with great sorrow.

"Now you're against me. Then, I guess I'm alone. I'll always be alone, and I'll die alone," said Harry with meanness.

"Just because I believe he's returned doesn't mean I'm against you. Harry…look there were twenty raids on Muggle-borns in the last month."

"That could be anyone! That doesn't mean he's back," said Harry walking out of his office.

"We found his wand."

Suddenly, Harry turned around to face Ron.

"His wand," Harry said as his heart began to race.

"I know you don't want to believe it Harry, but it's true."

Ron left Harry standing there in the hallway to attend to his own thoughts on the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CONNECTIONS**

Albus walked to class that day staring at the scratch on his arm. It hurt so badly the night before that he didn't get much sleep. In potions class, he could barely keep his eyes open. Professor Grindle was walking around the room, lecturing on irresponsible behavior he spotted in the hallways. Of course, no one wanted to hear this except maybe Rose who was listening attentively.

"Now…let's talk about what you were supposed to read."

Grindle's eyes searched the room for his victim. It was as if he was a predator searching for his prey.

"Albus, tell me about chapter six: the diet of the werewolf."

Albus yawned and stretched out his arms. Suddenly, his mind raced through the chapters he had read the night before. He just realized that chapter six was the chapter he had slept through. Quickly, he thought of an answer.

"The werewolf diet consists of human flesh. The werewolf can smell its prey from long distances….and –"

"You've missed something. The werewolf doesn't only eat human flesh."

Albus sneered. He desperately thought he had the right answer. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain. He looked down and noticed that his hand was touching his arm. Quickly, he put his hands in his lap.

"Today we will be talking about the mark of the werewolf. The mark of the werewolf…is a mark that lasts forever. It is a scratch."

Albus's heart jumped as he saw Rose turn around to face him.

"The scratch doesn't turn a person into a werewolf, but makes the person and the werewolf form a connection."

Albus began to try and hide the mark on his arm. It was blood-red and began to throb.

"This connection is similar to the connection between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. The person will feel and see what the werewolf sees. If an antidote is not administered the person will move on to phase two."

"What's phase two," Albus said not realizing he had spoke this thought aloud.

"Phase two occurs a few days after the person is scratched. It will cause the connection to become more apparent."

Albus gulped. He had to get the antidote.

"The antidote includes werewolf blood, and the blood of the person who has the mark. When you mix them with Wolfs bane you have the remedy However, it will make the drinker very sleepy."

Rose turned her head toward Albus and winked. Maybe this was a good sign. That night, in the dormitory, Albus looked at his arm with awaited anticipation. Albus then looked at the clock. It was almost eleven o' clock. Many people had already gone to bed. Andrew, however, fell asleep in a chair and was snoring loudly. Suddenly, Albus saw Rose enter the common room.

"Sorry it took me so long," she said setting the ingredients in front of Albus. "I had to steal them from Grindle."

"You stole from Grindle," Albus said a little worried.

"Relax, he had all the ingredients."

Rose poured some kind of blue liquid into the cauldron.

"This should be werewolf blood. It was labeled in Grindle's office."

Rose began to look around the common room until she looked at Albus.

"I need to take some blood from you," she said with a needle in her hand.

Albus shrugged. Needles didn't scare him. However, the blood that came from them did. Rose grabbed Albus's arm. Her hands were very warm. Slowly, she stuck the needle into Albus.

"Ow," Albus said jokingly.

"Oh…you!"

Rose tapped the needle on the side of the cauldron and let the blood drip from the needle. Then she poured in a nasty smelling odor. Albus knew that it had to be Wolfs bane. Rose scooped up the potion on a spoon and held it out to Albus. Something didn't feel right to him. If she got the ingredients from Grindle who knows what could happen.

"Al, drink up."

Not wanting to argue, Albus sipped the potion off the spoon. It was very bitter and it almost made Albus vomit.

"It should put you to sleep," Rose said cleaning up the potion vials.

"Well… I better get these back to Grindle's office before he notices they're gone," she said carrying the potions out of the room.

Albus didn't feel sleepy at all. He felt wide awake. Suddenly, his arm started throbbing. He looked down and saw that the mark was vanishing. Then, he fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**THE VOTE**

Harry opened the front door of his house and saw that Ginny was busy cleaning dishes. They floated weightlessly through the air, and assembled themselves on the shelves. Harry put down his suitcase. He knew that the Order was meeting today. He desperately wanted to stay at home and take care of Lily. She was in bed with the flu, and was running a fever. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"How was work," she asked.

"Oh…okay. How's Lily?"

"She's still sick. Which is why I can't go to the meeting," she said with a sigh.

Harry collected up his suitcase and headed out the door. Even though he wanted to stay home, he had to talk to the members. He just had to. The streets that night were quiet and still. The lampposts shone brightly through the foggy sky. As Harry reached Grimmauld Place he thought about Sirius. The pain he received in his fifth year was still in his heart. It was torturing him. Sirius wasn't the only loss that pained him. The loss of his friends and family over the years were etched on his heart like stone. Harry had suffered from depression over the years, but as time grew on…it seemed to get worse. Harry went inside Grimmauld Place. It was supposed to be Harry's home, but he had given it to the Order members for meetings. He couldn't take Sirius's home. It wouldn't be right. Hermione ended Harry's thoughts when she met him outside the meeting room.

"Harry!"

Hermione hugged Harry as she always did when she spotted him.

"I'm quitting the Order, Hermione."

Hermione gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Everyone believes that he is back. I don't."

With that, Harry exited the house leaving Hermione saddened by his judgment. Hermione entered the meeting room with a gloom look on her face. As she sat down, Ron looked worried.

"Where's Harry," he asked.

"He quit," said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Everyone at the table gasped.

"He thinks we are deserting him by saying that Voldemort has returned."

Some people were frightened by the sound of his name. Luna, Ron, and Neville were the only ones that didn't flinch.

"We're not deserting him," Luna said looking at editorials from the Quibbler.

"I know, but he thinks we are," said Neville. "That's one quality I never liked about Harry. He's stubborn."

"Okay…we have to decide this. Let's take a vote," Hermione said. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Who believes that Voldemort has returned?"

Hands rose into the air. Everyone at the table agreed.

"Now that leaves Harry," said Ron putting his hand down.

"I know," said Hermione. "If he can't face the truth then…we're all doomed."

When Harry entered his home he was full of rage. He threw his stuff down and sat down. He then heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry…shhh! You're going to wake Lily! What are you doing home early anyway?"

"I quit the Order."

"Why?"

"Everyone is against me. They believe he's back."

When Harry was finished talking, it was silent for awhile.

"Do you think he's back Ginny," Harry asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry with her big brown eyes. She didn't say a word. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"So…you're against me too. I'm alone again," Harry said lowering his head.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny walked over to him and lifted his head up.

"You're not alone. You never have been," Ginny said looking him straight in the eye. She then went upstairs stomping her feet loudly.

Harry stood up on his feet. They ached terribly. As he went to get a glass of water, his scar throbbed painfully. He clutched it as he fell on the floor. He yelled loudly and the agonizing pain continued. Then he heard a voice say, "_I'm back_." Then the pain stopped. Harry awoke with Ginny standing over him. She was rubbing his face with a wet handkerchief.

"Harry…are you okay?"

"No…no Ginny. I'm not."

Harry sprang to his feet and grabbed his stuff.

"Where are you going?!" Ginny yelled as Harry left the house.

"Back to the Order I've got to tell them something!" Harry yelled back. Harry's words ended the conversation between the two and Ginny smiling shut the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**RESEARCH**

Albus awoke in the hospital wing. He looked outside the window and saw leaves falling off the trees. The "werewolf" potion had put him to self for almost ten weeks. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Ah! Awake now are we?"

Albus looked drearily up at the nurse.

"Rose told me she had been experimenting with potions again!"

Albus knew this was a lie. Rose had given Albus an antidote to the werewolf mark. He would've turned into a werewolf if it hadn't been for Rose.

"I brought you some water."

Albus looked at the tall glass. He was so thirsty that his mouth was dry. As he took a big drink of it, the cool water was so pleasant. Albus felt as though he could dance.

"You missed the Halloween festivities," said Madame Pomfrey.

Albus didn't care. Missing one holiday made his second year seem so much shorter. Suddenly, Rose came running into the room. Her hair was messy, and her eyes looked weary.

"Albus are you okay," Rose asked softly.

"What happened?"

Rose looked around. She waited until Madame Pomfrey was gone before she spoke.

"I've been researching on the connection between you and Andrew."

Albus looked around the room. He was afraid to ask Rose what she had found out.

"The connection between you and Andrew should cease because of the potion I gave you."

Albus sighed.

"But-"

Albus gulped he knew that there had to be a catch.

"I still don't understand why it seems that you keep seeing You-Know-Who everywhere."

Albus wondered this too. He couldn't have a connection to Voldemort. Voldemort was dead, and Albus was certain that he wasn't a Horcrux.

"I looked in many books on the connection you're father had with Voldemort. It was pretty gruesome and detailing."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because if you are, it's not working," Albus said angrily.

Rose sighed heavily.

"I was just curious," Rose said stomping her foot.

After that, Rose's mood suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry you missed Halloween."

Albus shook his head. Halloween wasn't one of his favorite holidays.

"On the bright side, Christmas is almost here!"

Albus smiled. The thought of getting to see his family again brightened his day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**HOLIDAYS**

Albus and Rose quickly got on the train the following morning. Albus was so excited that he could barely contain himself. However, he wasn't looking forward to seeing his father. He was mad at him for not being able to come to the train station, and for thinking that he was going to resurrect Voldemort. Albus truly loved his dad, but for some reason the sound of his name made him angry.

"I'm so excited! Mum promised to get me a new set of books," said Rose.

James rolled his eyes.

"One of the books I want is called: _Spectacular Spells_. It talks about jinxes, hexes-"

While Rose was shouting out different kinds of incantations, Albus looked outside the window. Piles of snow made his imagination run wild. He desperately wished he could play in it. While riding through his imagination, Albus suddenly thought about Andrew. How was Andrew going to spend the holidays? Was he going to stay at Hogwarts, or be at home with his family? Albus wanted the answers to these questions. Sadly, the only response Albus got was from Hugo.

"Hey guys!"

Albus looked at the compartment door. It was Hugo. He was wearing a new sweater with a big "H" on the front. Rose giggled quietly to herself. Hugo sat down next to James then began whispering to him.

Rose and Albus really wanted to know what they were talking about, but they never asked. They knew that if they asked then they would face the consequences.

"So…what do you want for Christmas Albus," Rose asked.

Before Albus could answer, he was interrupted.

"I want a new wand," Hugo said loudly. "This one feels like it's about to break."

Albus didn't bother to answer Rose's question. He didn't know what he wanted for Christmas. Suddenly, the train pulled into the station. Albus, James, Rose, and Hugo all got off the train together. Rose and Hugo ran to hug Hermione and Ron. Albus looked around and saw his mother. However, his father was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Mum!"

Ginny greeted Albus and James with a big hug. It was so tight that it almost suffocated Albus. He thought that Hermione was the only one who gave firm hugs.

"Do you have everything," Ginny asked the two.

"Yes Mum," James said grinning. However, he wasn't grinning at his mother. He was grinning at his crush, Felicia Divini.

"Come on," Ginny said sweetly.

When they made it to the car, Albus waved goodbye to Rose, and entered the car. He loved the holidays. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to face his father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AT THE DINNER TABLE**

The next day, the Potter family was getting ready for the Weasley family's arrival. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo were going to arrive at the house to have Christmas Eve dinner. Albus and James had spent most of the day trying to tidy up the house. It wasn't fair! The only thing Lily had to do was lay out milk and cookies for Father Christmas, and she had to do that at night! Ginny had been preparing food all day. The house was filled with the smell of turkey, chicken, and other sorts of Christmas delights. Ginny was still busing preparing food when Ron and Hermione entered the house.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said while carrying a few presents.

"Hey Hermione, Ron," Harry said looking at Ron.

His arms were piled high with presents. He set them down by the tree while Lily was jumping for joy.

"Did you get me something special Ron?"

Ron smiled at Lily. His head was sweating and his hair was a mess. Hermione patted Lily's head and looked disapprovingly at Ron.

"They can't be that heavy!"

Suddenly, Ginny came in the room. She didn't look much better. Since she had been in the kitchen all day, her hair was also sweaty.

"Are you ready to eat," she said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Where are Hugo and Rose," Albus asked.

Then, his question was answered. Rose and Hugo came in. Rose was shaking from head to toe, while Hugo began taking off his gloves.

"Let's eat," Ron said already heading toward the dining room.

The dinner table was pretty quiet. Everyone was busy stuffing their faces with mouthwatering goodies. Albus sat quietly after finishing his food. He began to think about Voldemort. For some strange reason, random ideas about Voldemort kept popping into his brain.

"Albus." Harry said.

Albus's thoughts ended as he looked at his father.

"It's time to open presents."

Albus's heart leaped. What did he get for Christmas?

All the kids sat down around the tree as Ron and Ginny passed out the presents.

"No way," Albus heard Hugo say.

Hugo had already opened his first present. It was a fourteen inch unicorn hair wand.

"This is just what I wanted," Hugo said hugging the present box to his chest.

Albus opened one of his presents. It was Quidditch trading cards with the Chudley Cannons. He knew it was from Ron because the Cannons were his favorite team. Even though Albus didn't care much for Quidditch, he thanked Ron anyway and placed the cards by his side. Then, there he heard a high pitched scream. As he looked around, he saw that the scream came from Lily.

"A Hogwarts robe," she said.

Albus went into shock. He just then realized that Lily would be starting school next year.

After opening all of his presents, Albus stared at them. He had received Quidditch cards, Christmas candy, a quill set, and some books from Hermione that he would never open. It seemed everyone else had gotten a special gift. Hugo got his wand. Lily got her robe, and James got a new broom. When everyone had left the room, Albus stayed looking at his cards.

"Al."

Albus turned and saw his father standing behind him.

"Can you reach behind the tree for me? I think there's another present back there."

Albus crawled around the tree and pulled a box out from behind it. It was poorly wrapped with a satin ribbon tied around it. Before Albus handed Harry that package, he noticed that his name was on it. Harry nodded toward him, and Albus began to open the package. Albus looked at the gift. It seemed to look like a blanket. Harry bent down toward Albus and told him something so that no one else could hear.

"That's my invisibility cloak."

Albus's eyes widened. He threw the cloak over himself so that only his head could be seen. Harry laughed. Albus felt compelled to hug him, and did just that. He hugged his father so tightly that Harry let out a grunt.

"Thank you Dad."

Harry smiled.

"You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

The holiday break had finally come to end. All too soon for Albus. He wanted to just stay at home with his father. At home he felt safe. At Hogwarts he just felt anxious. The sun arose that morning and James, Hugo, and Rose were getting dressed quickly. Albus didn't know why they were rushing. The train didn't leave the station until 11:00. Albus walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He heard his father talking to Ron and Hermione. Quietly he stood behind a wall listening intently to the conversation.

"You heard him. Now do you believe us," Hermione said.

"I want to Hermione, but it just doesn't make any sense. How can he truly be back?"

Albus knew what they were talking about. The idea of Lord Voldemort's return had bewildered them all. He shook nervously at the thought of his father facing off with You-Know-Who once more.

"Out of the way Albus," Hugo said bumping into him. "We're going to be late!"

Albus just rolled his eyes. Why was everyone so determined to get to Hogwarts on time. It wasn't that great of a school. Sure there were perks, but it wasn't like the school was the greatest thing on Earth. Albus went up the stairs once more and crawled into bed. He didn't care if he was going to be running late. He just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of his life. Home was where he was and where he wanted to stay. Suddenly, he felt someone cover him with a blanket. It was none other than Rose. As his cousin, Rose understood Albus. She probably understood him more than anyone else. He was glad to have at least one family member who understood him. The blanket wrapped him like a warm hug. Albus was just about to fall asleep when suddenly Harry came into the room. He flicked on the light and came over to Albus.

"Albus, it's time to get up," Harry said.

Albus just grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Look," Harry said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You can't just stay wrapped up forever."

Albus sighed heavily. Maybe if he pretended that he was asleep, his father would leave the room.

"I can't understand why you don't like Hogwarts."

"I like home better," Albus said finally rising out from beneath the covers.

Harry looked into his son's eyes. Albus tried hard to fight back tears. Seeing his father's face made him homesick and he hadn't even left the house yet. He desperately wanted to stay with his father and spend time with him. Albus watched as his father stood up and rubbed his head. He knew that the fact that Voldemort had possibly returned put stress on his father both emotionally and physically. After what seemed like hours, Harry finally spoke.

"How about I go to the train station with you."

Albus's heart leaped. Usually his father had to work…a lot. This time knowing that his father was coming comforted him greatly. However, it would also make it harder to say goodbye. Still, Albus nodded toward his father.

"Okay? Okay." Harry said patting Albus on the head. "You better get ready. Otherwise, the train might leave without you."

Harry left the room with a wink. No doubt thinking about the time the train had left him and Ron at the station during their second year at Hogwarts. Albus jumped out of bed, got dressed quickly, and grabbed his suitcase. He was headed downstairs when he bumped into Hugo again. This time Hugo didn't take notice of him, he was too preoccupied with his wand that he left upstairs. Albus then went into the kitchen. Ginny was cooking a wonderful smelling breakfast.

"You seem to be in a happier mood," Ginny said to Albus as she put plates on the table.

"Dad said he is coming to train station," Albus said.

Just then, Harry entered the kitchen. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and grabbed a cup of tea from the counter. Albus kept his eyes on him hoping that he wouldn't say that he had changed his mind about coming with him.

"Well we better hurry," Harry said taking one last sip of tea.

Albus was about to hug his father when he heard James, Rose, and Hugo come down stairs. They were all loud and noisy possibly due to excitement. Ron and Hermione followed them. Ron was still in his pajamas and his hair was quite untidy. But Hermione was dressed lovely as always. Albus looked at Rose and smiled at her as a way of saying thank you for the blanket. Rose smiled back which meant that she understood.

"Can I come too father?" Lily said this coming down the stairs. She was still dressed in her pajamas.

"No Lily, you still have a slight cold. It's chilly out," Ginny said before Harry could answer.

And so, Harry drove Albus, James, Rose, and Hugo to King's Cross Station. The whole way there Harry kept saying to them, "I feel bad for Lily not being able to come." Albus and James rolled their eyes. They knew that Lily was "daddy's little girl," and that their father hated to see her upset. Albus watched as roads passed by and began counting cars as they passed for no reason. His mind was on other things. What if the connection between him and Andrew was still there? What if Rose's potion didn't work? And worst of all, what was going to happen to him emotionally when he had to say goodbye to his father? After what seemed like hours of endless questions to himself, Albus noticed that the car had stopped and they had reached King's Cross Station. As James and Hugo raced toward platform 9 ¾, Rose followed them, but Albus lagged behind.

"It will be all right Albus."

Albus felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his father. The two watched as James and Hugo went through the platform. Harry took hold of Albus's belongings and the two went in together. Albus always hated the feeling of going through the platform. His stomach lurched when he reached the other side because he knew that he would be leaving.

"Bye Dad!"

Harry looked toward the train and saw the James and Hugo were already leaving. Albus hated the two of them for this. That meant that the goodbye to his father would be even shorter.

"Best get a move on then," Harry said with a glint in his eye.

Albus felt himself become overcome with emotion. Before his father could see the tears in his eyes, Albus quickly hugged him and began walking toward the train. Hugo was calling out to him to hurry up. Albus sighed heavily and reached the compartment. Rose was already sitting down reading the Daily Prophet. James was busy reading a book, and Hugo was looking out the window.

"It'll be fine Albus. We only have a few months left before the summer," Rose said without looking up from her reading.

Albus looked out the window. He could see his father standing there with all the other parents. The train began to move, and Albus couldn't restrained his tears any longer. He already missed his father and longed to be beside him once more.

**_I've been trying to be good at updating this story. However, the next chapters might take a while to write with the Spring semester of college starting to get busy. So, I haven't abandoned this story. It just might take me longer to update. Keep reading and following this story! I just wanted to tell you guys that updates will take longer._**


End file.
